The following description relates to elevators and, more particularly, to elevators equipped with a high speed machine disk damping device.
A disk brake is often used to act upon a disk secured to an elevator machine shaft in order to hold an elevator car in place at a landing. Such disk brakes are typically provided as full plate disk brakes with brake shoes being operable to engage the periphery of the disk.
In certain applications, the use of disk brakes can be noisy. The noise can reach up to about 90 decibels and can be generated by excitation of the disk brakes by electrical frequencies of the elevator machine motor at certain operational frequencies during acceleration and deceleration. Re-designing the elevator machine motor to avoid causing the disk brake excitation can be difficult and costly, however, so other methods of reducing or eliminating the noise need to be undertaken.